Write to the Ouran Host Club!
by AesirSecrets
Summary: Good day, my princess! I, Tamaki, have been so rude as to not even consider your feelings! I'm sure you have plenty of questions to ask us hosts, and I should have known that you might want to talk to us... please forgive me? I'm at your service *bows* Please, my princess... RE-UPLOAD
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: THIS IS A RE-UPLOAD OF THIS STORY.**

* * *

**Woop woop! AesirSecrets here again! **

**Now, there was something I needed to say... hmmm... what was it?**

**Tamaki: do not fret, young beauty! I am your personal knight *kneels down* and I will both die and live for you! Just tell me what you ask of me... and it shall be done, my princess...**

**Me: OH I remember! Write to the Ouran Host Club if you have a question or comment or even gifts to give them. PM ONLY. ONLY WRITE YOUR STUFF AS A PM (due to rule guidelines and all that) If you want to get serenaded as well as them just answering, then put these words at the bottom of your PM: "Flirt with me" (or something close along those lines) and I will erase that part when I copy and paste your PM. Some usernames are difficult for me to tell if you're male or female, so please please please also include if you're male or female. I'll also delete that part when I copy and paste. Yes, men, you can ask to be serenaded by the men too, I don't judge at all ; ) **

**Please, don't be shy, ladies! (and gentlemen) They will most definitely answer!**

**Kyoya aside to Haruhi: If you get 100 people asking you anything or commenting to you, I will consider decreasing your debt down 10 percent.**

**Haruhi: *deadpans*... thanks...**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Hey, don't let that get ya down! *Holds up a cute short maid dress* Here, a cute dress might help you get more reviews *evil grin***

**Tamaki: Mooooother! They're harassing our precious daughter! It's okay, Haruhi, *holds Haruhi's face* Daddy's here to make you feel better! **

**Haruhi: *still deadpanning* My real dad already makes me happy...**

**Tamaki: *crouching in a corner...***

**Honey: Awww, Haru-chan! Maybe some cake will make you all better! *holds out cheesecake with wide eyes* Cake always makes people feel good, right, Takashi?**

**Mori: ...yeah. **

_***follows the ANIME of Ouran Highschool Host Club***_


	2. Responses 1

**Author's Note: Yo, fools. If you want the Host Club to flirt with you or kiss you, then I'll write it as if this was a reader insert fiction. Like, it'll have details and all dat stuff, y'all.**

**Tamaki: Thank you for the lovely reviews, my angels! And remember, if you wish to write something, add "Flirt with me" if you want us to flirt, and add if you're a female/male! You're more than welcome to be specific about who you want to flirt with you!**

**Me: Also, youngling fools, you don't HAVE to put "flirt with me"... your order can be different, such as "hug me" or "kiss me" or "pretend you're a vampire" or "shove your face with some cake"... the possibilities are endless, my friends!**

* * *

**WoNdErLaNd Or NeVeRlAnD writes: **

_AH! Another good "write to" from AESIRSECRETS (It took me a while to write your name right XD. Is it right though?)_  
_And from my other favorite anime! And I'm the first reviewer! YESH!_

_DIPS ON TAMAKI!_

_SOOOOOOOOO Tamaki...how are you today?_

**AesirSecrets: **Hello again! Thanks for saying this "Write To" series type deal is good! I've just made another one and I'm sure you'll like it, considering your responses in "Write to Kyo Sohma" *evil grin*

Also, yes you did get my name right ^-^ It's a bit hard, seeing as Aesir is Norse I THINK... but the Aesir are the Norse gods... OKAY! Sorry for the lesson :|

Tamaki: AesirSecrets, how could you annoy such a lovely princess with your lessons? It's a shame... I can only hope that you haven't vexed this flower amongst thorns...

I am very happy now that you've come, my dear. I felt as if I had nothing exciting in my life, but now... I feel as if I can take the stars and give them to you, and you'd still be the most brightest and loveliest one of them all! Pray tell me... how did you get so beautiful? Is it perhaps because... you're a delicate fairy? I think so, because you're the only magical thing in my life... *softly takes your hand and brushes his lips across your hand, leaving a lingering soft kiss*

* * *

**wenzel4542 writes:**

_Well first time I have tried this so okay.  
First question- Honey do you like eating vegetables?  
Second question- Takashi why are you a one liner all the time? except when your being a pessimist to yourself?  
Third Question. Haruhi? Which of these guys do you truly love?  
Also a give a giant fish toy to Kaoru.  
Wenzel signing off_

**Honey: **It's alright! Everyone starts out a beginner in everything, right? *adorable smile* Also, I do like eating veggies, but I like CAKE better! *giggles* You wanna have some caaaake?

**Mori: **I don't say anything unless it's really important saying. I noticed people talk all the time and say a lot of things that wasn't really needed to be said.

**Haruhi: **HA! That's one down, 99 more reviews to go until my debt is decreased, Kyoya!

And I don't know, *Tamaki leans in closer, eager to hear her response* I guess I love all of the guys in the Host Club. They're like my family. *Me: I don't think that's what she meant, Haruhi... I think she meant a different kind of love... -.-*

And why... why would I give a giant fish toy to Kaoru? -.-

**Me:** Because he likeah deh feesh *evil glint in eyes*

**Kaoru:** . . . Is this conversation suddenly not G rated?

**Me:** YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESH : D

**Kaoru:**. . . . . . . Fine, give me the fish.

**Me:** I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT YOU ALREADY _HAD_ IT, KAORU, I MEAN, GEEZ, LOOK AT THAT SEXAY FACE! Heh heh heh...

The Whole Damn Host Club: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

**Dezrae2011 writes: **

_Female_

_Hello Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Karou, Haruhi, Hani, Maori, and Usa-chan! Just a few questions._

_First Haruhi, I'm going to try and lower your debt, bare with me, so how do you really feel about Tamaki?_  
_Second- Hikaru and Karou, how would you two feel if I told you someone has a picture of you two kissing on a bed in their locker at my school?_  
_Third- Kyoya, how did they get you into a dress?_  
_And Finally, Tamaki- share your corner of woe with me, please?_

**Host Club: **Welcome!

**Haruhi: **Thanks for trying to lower my debt! I really appreciate it ^-^

I guess Tamaki's a little crazy sometimes, but I think of him like my second dad... He kinda cracks me up when he does those puppy dog faces when he's all crouched in the corner, though I don't think I'd admit it to him, he'd probably glomp me if I told him... '-.-

**Hikaru and Kaoru: **Ah, we'd probably slide up to the person.

**Hikaru: **I'd say to the girl if they would want to watch next time...

**Kaoru: **And then I'd pretend to be all sad and then Hikaru would try to comfort me and say, "But Kaoru, you told me about all your fantasies... I only want you to be happy and make them real for you..."

**Hikaru and Kaoru: **I think we all know where this is going, don'tcha? *winks*

**Kyoya: **I am quite sure I don't know what you're talking about. Why would I be in a dress?

**Haruhi: **It's when we put you in that purple dress and you had a thing on top of your head and you had a ponytail-

**Kyoya: *forcefully* **I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE _TALKING_ ABOUT, _HARUHI! _*GLARE*

**Tamaki: **Why, of course, my princess! But I'm not at that emotional level, so I'm not sure if I could create my corner of wo-

**Hikaru and Kaoru: **Hey, we just heard Haruhi saying she hates your hairstyle.

**Tamaki: ***crouches in the corner* *looks up* *grabs Dezrae2011* *returns to sulking* *two black clouds hang over heads*

**Hikaru and Kaoru: ***snigger snigger snigger*

**Me: **Hey, they didn't mean that...

**Tamaki: **. . .

* * *

**ILOVESOULEATERKID writes:**

_To Mori-Can I have a hug my boyfriend just cheated on me with one of my friends pweas_  
_To Kyoya-Me and my friend have a theory maybe your raising Haruhi's debt all the time because you love her just as much as the rest of the hosts and don't want her to leave_  
_Well I peace out *holds up peace sign*_

**Mori: **Sure. *pulls you into embrace and holds you tightly before slowly letting go* Sorry about your boyfriend. *kisses the top of your head softly*

**Me: **I know you just wanted him to hug you, but I had to make him kiss you too :(

**Tamaki: **Yes, it was very upsetting to me also when I heard about your boyfriend. I don't understand how some boys can be so cruel to a beautiful lady like you! If you need anyone to talk to, we're all here for you!

**Kyoya: **I should have known that you or anybody else would think so. The truth is when I threaten Haruhi, it is less likely that she will make a mistake or ruin something.

**Haruhi: ***GLARES*

**Kyoya: ***adjusts glasses* She also brings quite a bit of income to the Host Club. Just the other day, her used face towel sold for about 300,000 yen.

**Haruhi: **WHAT have I told you guys about stealing my stuff?!

**Kyoya: **If you want to know the mastermind behind this, look to your left.

**Haruhi: ***looks to her left* *notices Hikaru and Kaoru drawing a picture of Haruhi in a two piece*

**Hikaru and Kaoru: (to Tamaki) **Look, boss, here's Haruhi in a bikini!

**Tamaki: ***grabs paper from them* MOOOTHEEEEER! Hikaru and Kaoru are harassing our precious dauuuuuuughter again!

* * *

**kirbylovespie writes: **

_Hi I have a question for haruhi and hunney._

_Dear haruhi : ever heard of a reaper chop its easy take a large book and say your name then at the end say chop and hit the person on the head . I hope this will help you with Tamaki._

_Dear : hunney: want me to make you a starberrie cake?_

**Haruhi: **Thanks for asking me something! Hey Kyoya, 97 more reviews to goooooo!

**Kyoya: **Keep reminding me,a dn it'll go up to 1000 reviews.

**Haruhi: ***sweatdrop* okaaaay. I've never heard of a reaper chop. Hmmm... maybe I'll try that on Tamaki... thanks for telling me! But I have to do it when he wants to go in his corner of pity... he's still mad about when Hikaru and Kaoru lied and told him that I hate his hairstyle... -.-

**Honey: **Yes, please make me a strawberry cake! Yum yum yum! Can it have lots of icing and sugar strawberries too? We could share it together when you're done! I'd help, but I think all I'd do is eat the leftover icing *sad puppy dog eyes*


End file.
